


The Witch

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: discussion of how Takeshi Shirogane is not really Takeshi Shirogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Sam Holt meets with Haggar after she unexpectedly makes a request to discuss things.
Series: Broken Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Witch

“You requested to see me?” He asked as he entered the cell where Haggar was kept. “I have to admit, that I am surprised that you asked to see me and not Princess Allura.” He had not expected to ever hear from the witch so when the request to meet was relayed by the guards he had been extremely shocked. After all normally Haggar didn’t say anything to anyone just paced her cell or sat quietly. 

“You are not the only one I requested to see,” Haggar said after a moment. That was certainly true but he wasn’t about to acknowledge her request to see anyone other than himself. “So all I will say now is that until my creation joins us Samuel Holt I will have nothing more to say to you or anyone about what my meditations have revealed.” 

“Then we are done here,” he said standing up and heading to the door. “You don’t have any power here, Haggar so either cooperate or rot in here.” He said as he stepped out into the air lock chamber to wait for the hallway beyond it to be re-pressurized. If she managed to escape her cell despite the precautions they took she’d end up in an air less vacuum that would then be filled with a drug to render her unconscious. There were even more precautions beyond that so there was no way Haggar was ever getting out of that cell on her own. Once the light went green he quickly made his way down the hall and through the other precaution zones to the control room where Allura was waiting to ride back with him in the transport back to the main base from the stand alone test complex they’d restructured into the cell to hold Haggar. 

Allura was watching the screen as he came in and he glanced up to see that Haggar hadn’t moved since he’d left the room. “Contact us if she says or does anything abnormal.” Allura said to the guards and then turned to head to the exit as the guards confirmed the orders.

He figured she had something to say where there was no chance of it being over heard or recorded. So as soon as they were in the transport pod heading back to the main base he keyed in his command over ride code to restrict access to any internal recordings. He was surprised when Allura reached over and added both of her own diplomatic immunity codes as well. Which meant that whatever she was about to say could only be officially accessed by a combined effort of the Earth, Altean and coalition governments.

He felt a chill at the thought of what could possible make her restrict it to that level. “We might have to give her what she wants,” Allura said after a moment. “I believe she may have discovered something during this time of isolation.”

“How could she have discovered anything?” He found himself asking. “She’s been our prisoner for months and hasn’t been made aware of anything happening, since she refused to cooperate at all?” He could tell by the look on her face that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I could sense her using her quintessence while we were there,” Allura said after a moment a disturbed look on her face. 

“That’s not possible you and the Alteans assured us that those restraints she wears at all times and the modifications to the cell would inhibit her ability to use her powers.” If Haggar could access her abilities then the entire base was in danger. 

“Her Powers are inhibited, she can take no direct action or use them on another object,” Allura said after a moment. “However, she can still access her own quintessence and has apparently either developed or always had the ability to use it in unexpected ways.” Allura looked disturbed, “In the wider universe Quintessence has been used in many arts both scientific and arcane producing many abilities so there is no way to close all possible avenues to a user.” She sighed, “So we focused on making it possible to contain her not to prevent all possible uses she could put her abilities too.”

“Do you have any idea what abilities she may have gained or why she’d want to see Shiro?” He asked and then had a terrible thought. “Do you think she knows the truth about him?” It was a horrible possibility and would result in Earth having to act on what they knew.

“There is no way to know,” she sighed, “I believe we should ask Shiro if he is willing to join you in meeting with her.” He noticed that she’d hesitated when she said Shiro’s name. He had to admit the knowledge that the other man wasn’t really Takeshi Shirogane was front and center in his mind every time anyone mentioned him now.

“I suppose we have no choice but to ask him,” he finally said. “However, we need to keep all this confidential as long as possible so no one outside of the three of us should be told about this until we all decide to act.” He knew Shiro wouldn’t like keeping Curtis in the dark but there was no way around it this time. “So no one else can be told by any of us.” Allura nodded though she looked extremely uncomfortable. He knew Wade would jump at the chance to use this to further erode his grip on things out here. He had to stay in control no matter what it took, he needed to be here so he could search for his daughter.

The End


End file.
